


come and put it down on me

by tomhiddleughh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, because im thirsty, theyre lesbians, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhiddleughh/pseuds/tomhiddleughh
Summary: “Yuuri, I am going to die,” she says, very seriously. Viktoria loves her wife, she really does, but her stamina is unmatched in every aspect. “Well, it will be a very good death,” Yuuri responds after she bites at her inner thigh, making Viktoria gasp. She deliberated: she could let her wife make her come until she cries or go to sleep. A simple choice, truly.





	come and put it down on me

**Author's Note:**

> So,, I wrote this for my horny lesbian ass. The universe knows that if yuri on ice was about lesbians, there would be nothing stopping me from following the footsteps of that dude who married Hatsune Miku and get legally married to Yuuri Katsuki. If there's anybody out there that feels the way that I feel, talk to me. (yes i was referencing a song)

“Vika, can you go for another one?,” Yuuri asks politely, while lapping at her twitching clit. Viktoria couldn’t help but shudder at the stimulus, panting in exhaustion.

 

“Yuuri, I am going to die,” she says, very seriously. Viktoria loves her wife, she really does, but her stamina is unmatched in  _ every _ aspect. “Well, it will be a very good death,” Yuuri responds after she bites at her inner thigh, making Viktoria gasp. She deliberated: she could let her wife make her come until she cries or go to sleep. A simple choice, truly.

 

“Fine,” Viktor acquiesces, as if she wasn’t the one who was begging to be fucked as soon as Yuuri got back from her visit to Phichit in Thailand. For almost a month, Viktoria had to survive only seeing her wife in grainy Facetime and Phichit’s social media. Yuuri was gorgeous all the time, but she came back with this ridiculous golden tan which made her look all the more warm and golden and so stupidly hot. Viktoria’s gay heart can only handle so much.

 

“But I want you to sit on my face afterwards. If I have to die, I want to do it in between your thighs,” Viktoria adds. Yuuri laugh-snorts, which was probably Viktoria’s favorite sound, and blushes a little. “Okay,” she sighs, adjusting Viktoria’s thighs over her shoulders. She drags her fingers up Viktoria’s pussy, gathering slick and rubbing her clit in feather light circles. Viktoria arches her back, trying to get more pressure on it.

 

“Vika, you’re so wet for me.” She moves her hand back down, pushing her thumb inside Viktoria’s cunt. Viktoria moans softly and tries to roll her hips onto her finger. “Look at that, you just came and you’re sucking me in. You really missed me, didn’t you, Vitenka?,” she says, as she fucks her index finger into her.

 

“Of course, my Yuuri. I love you,” Viktoria gasps. She was well aware of how needy and desperate she sounds, but the dark look in Yuuri’s eyes quells any possible embarrassment. “I love you too, Vika. I want you to come for me. You can do it,  _ da _ ?,” Yuuri whispers, speeding up to the movement of her fingers and crooking just-so, massaging Viktoria’s g-spot in a way that brought tears to her eyes. “Da, da, Yuuuuuri fuck- more fingers, please,” Viktoria whines, trying her best to not crush Yuuri in between her thighs. Yuuri hums and slips another finger in, slowing down, stretching her deliciously. Viktoria felt Yuuri's hot breath on her clit, and twitches her hips up, trying to see if Yuuri could get the fucking point and put her mouth where she needs it. From the smirk on her face, Yuuri clearly gets the point. She draws her face closer, and Viktoria can feel her hot breath right  _ there _ . 

 

“Yuraaa, I need-fuck, I'm close,  _ lyubov moya _ , please,” she begs, squirming, desperate. She was so close,  _ fuck _ . She gropes at her breasts, thumbing at her nipple, closing her eyes and moaning softly at the added stimulation. Yuuri keeps fingering her, sliding her fingers in and out, dragging the pads against her g-spot and rubbing her stretched entrance with her thumb, and Viktoria feels so good, the pressure on her g-spot heavy and glorious, and she’s almost there. She drags her hand from where it was clenching the pillow under her head to circle her clit, but Yuuri stops her, intertwining their hands together. Viktoria whines and closes her eyes.

 

“Vika, you look so good like this.  All this,” Yuuri pauses, and rubs Viktoria’s clit, finally, making her hips buck up, needing more pressure, “for me. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, Vitya.” Viktoria moans at the dark, possessive look in her Yuuri’s eyes. “Yes, yes, of course, my Yuuri. I missed your touch so much, I missed you so much. You’re the only one that I want-  _ ah, ah, ah _ ,” Viktoria’s rambling is interrupted by the overwhelming sensation of Yuuri finally sucking Viktoria’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over and over and over. Yuuri closes her eyes and moans around her clit, like Viktoria’s pussy is the best thing she’s ever tasted, and Viktoria is throwing her head back and coming, hard and fast, clenching around Yuuri’s fingers, her back arching harshly, moaning Yuuri’s name like a prayer.

 

Yuuri doesn’t stop. She keeps sucking on her clit, already sensitive from two orgasms and Viktoria keens, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation. Yuuri gets her mouth off of her only to replace it with her fingers, harshly rubbing Vika’s clit back and forth. Her other hand is busy keeping Viktoria’s thighs from closing around her head. Viktoria’s chest is heaving, her back stuck in an arch and her mouth open in a silent scream. Viktoria clenches her eyes shut, her body flooded with sensation.

 

“Vika, look at me,” Yuuri says, rubbing the apex of Viktoria's thigh with her unoccupied hand. Viktoria does, meeting Yuuri’s fierce gaze. “You can come for me one more time, Vitenka,” Yuuri hums, turning the statement into a question. Viktoria can only nod fervently, concentrating on her wife’s face, on her plump, reddened lips, covered with her juices, utterly intoxicating. She needs Yuuri to kiss her  _ now _ , she needs something to anchor her. 

 

“Yuuri, kiss me, please,” Viktoria manages to say, stuttering, tears streaming from her eyes, tone desperate in its fervor. Yuuri’s gaze softens a little and she smiles softly. She moves from her place in between her legs, moving up Viktoria’s left side. Viktoria hooks an arm around her neck, dragging her wife’s body partially on top of hers, and most importantly, their lips together. They meet in a hungry kiss, Yuuri’s mouth opening almost instantly, letting Viktoria in. Yuuri keeps up her ministrations, her pace almost punishing if it weren’t for the fact that Viktoria’s so wet. Viktoria moans into Yuuri’s mouth as she comes again, feeling like she’s shaking apart at the seams. Yuuri rubs her through it, slowing down when her wife flops bonelessly onto the bed and stopping when she pushes her hand away. Viktoria breaks away from the kiss, panting heavily. She continues to kiss her face and her neck, and Viktoria hums happily under the attention. She feels Yuuri prop herself up on the elbow beneath her and opens her eyes to the sight of Yuuri licking the juices of her previously occupied hand. _Bohze_ _moy_ , she really is going to die.

 

She groans and places her hand against her forehead dramatically. “Help, my wife tried to kill me with too many orgasms,” she says, with all the melodrama of those corny Russian dramas that Yuuri’s taken to watching for “learning” purposes. Yuuri responds with a laugh, and pushes Viktoria’s sweaty fringe away from her eyes with her free hand, cupping her face afterwards, brushing the lingering tear tracks away with her thumb. “What can I say? She deserved it,” Yuuri responds cheekily, placing a kiss on her wife’s cheek and draping her arm over her waist, leaving Viktoria spluttering. When did her wife become so smooth?

 

While Viktoria enjoyed Yuuri’s warm embrace, she had other things on mind, mainly making her wife come. “Yuuri, my love, what are you doing?,” she asked, turning in Yuuri’s arms so she could face her. Yuuri sighs sleepily. “Trying to sleep,” she answers, eyes closed. 

 

“Really?,” Viktoria asks teasingly. She starts a trail of kisses from her wife’s collarbone to the junction between her neck and jaw, sucking a soft mark there. She grins when she feels Yuuri’s muscles tense. “Because I was promised that my beautiful wife would sit on my face, and yet here I am, with no one on my face.” She finishes, dragging her eyes up Yuuri’s body, until she meets her gaze. Her eyes are half-lidded and she bites her lip, something she knows Yuuri is weak for. Yuuri mirrors her expression and kisses her, close-mouthed but purposeful as she straddles Viktoria’s waist. 

 

She can feel Yuuri’s pussy against her stomach, all heat and slick and Viktoria is suddenly starving for it, for Yuuri against her mouth, her head bracketed by her strong thighs, Yuuri’s powerful weight on top of her, letting Viktoria give her the pleasure she deserves. Viktoria wants it so bad. She runs her hands up Yuuri’s thighs, smirking at the goosebumps that follow her hands, until her hands rest on Yuuri’s hips, her thumbs drawing circles twin circles on either side. Yuuri rocks against her stomach once, twice, seeking friction. Viktoria whines, trying to lift Yuuri by her hips and move her closer to where she wants her.

 

“Yurotchka, please sit on my face,” she begs. Yuuri stares at her, gaze dark and intense, and cups Viktoria’s face, thumb dragging across her lower lip. Viktoria stares right back, and sucks Yuuri’s thumb into her mouth, tongue rubbing the pad. Yuuri gasps and groans, deep and guttural. Viktoria can’t help but feel a little pleased at the effect she has on her. She hums around her thumb, nips a little at the pad. “I’m waiting, _ zolotse _ ,” she whispers, voice hoarse.

 

Yuuri gets up on her knees, and moves up Viktoria’s body, until she has a knee on either side of her face, facing the headboard, and bracing her arms against it. Yuuri, ever so careful, tries to lower down slowly unto Viktoria’s face, but Viktoria knows what she wants, and she hooks her arms around her thighs and pulls Yuuri onto her face, licking a broad stripe from her entrance to her clit. Yuuri gasps, loud enough that Viktoria can hear her, and it turns into a moan when Viktoria sucks her clit into her mouth. She can feel Yuuri shudder against her, and she grips her thighs harder, driving Yuuri against her mouth.

 

Viktoria loves this, she loves the taste of Yuuri on her tongue, the smell and feel of her all-encompassing. She feels overwhelmed with the need to make Yuuri come, to make her feel even a fraction of how she makes Viktoria feel. She sucks on her clit sloppily, making obscene wet noises, drags her hands up Yuuri’s stomach, softer now in the off-season, to her breasts. She fondles them lightly, circling her nipples and teasing them with the edge of her nails. Yuuri’s voice is a constant stream of moans and Viktoria’s name, pleading softly for release. Yuuri quivers and Viktoria knows that she is so close. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, panting heavily, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and pushing them against her mouth. Yuuri looks down at her, short messy bob surrounding her face, forehead sweaty and flushed, and Viktoria moans brokenly. She wastes no time, grinding her clit against Viktoria’s mouth in a constant rhythm until her hips buck in staccato and she keens, her back curving and chest heaving. Viktoria sucks her clit into her mouth again, feeling how it twitches through her orgasm. Yuuri sits up on her knees and Viktoria whines at the loss, giving one final lick to her entrance.

 

“Malysh, one more?,” Viktoria asks, sitting up when Yuuri straddles her hips. Yuuri smiles devilishly and kisses her, except it's more like she’s devouring her, licking into her mouth, purposefully tasting herself on her tongue, and Viktoria melts, thinking that she wouldn’t mind being consumed by Yuuri. 

 

She sneaks a hand between them and trails a path down Yuuri’s lovely tummy, scratching lightly at her treasure trail, and spreads her folds, making Yuuri moan into her mouth and thrust against her hand. Viktoria rubs a few circles around her clit and slips into Yuuri’s cunt with two fingers, knowing how much she loves the stretch. Her hips stutter into her hand and Viktoria fucks into her, hard. She crooks her fingers upwards against her g-spot, its location memorized, and delights as Yuuri whines against her mouth, back arching. 

 

Viktoria moves away from her mouth, moving down her neck, sucking hickeys into her skin and she slips in another finger, her Yuuri so wet and open, just for her. She can feel Yuuri’s hot breath at neck as she pants out Viktoria’s name so sweetly.  To be able to feel Yuuri like this, feverish skin against her hands, racing pulse against her mouth, is an experience Viktoria will probably never get used to. She grinds the heel of hand against Yuuri’s clit, wrapping her arm around her waist and lifting her up slightly, just so she can have perfect access to her tits. She bites harshly at the underside of Yuuri’s left breast and she can hear her shout slightly, not expecting it. Viktoria smirks and sucks a nipple into her mouth, and nibbles slightly, just how Yuuri likes. Yuuri’s moans have turned into soft, breathy whines, and Viktoria wants to help her get there, so she concentrates on crooking her soaking fingers just-so, rubbing her g-spot with intention, and grinds the heel of her palm against her pussy. The sound it makes is absolutely obscene, wet and filthy, and it drives Viktoria a little bit wild. She feels Yuuri’s thighs shake, and she lets go of the nipple in her mouth so she can watch her shake apart on her fingers.

 

She looks gorgeous like this, head tilted back to expose her flushed chest, mouth open, and eyes half-lidded, concentrated on getting past that edge. The minuscule scrunch of her nose makes Viktoria swoon. Yuuri’s gaze is burning, staring straight at her as she comes, arching her back, and then clenching her eyes shut, overwhelmed by sensation. Viktoria feels her cunt spasm around her fingers and works her through it, or rather, she does until Yuuri grabs her wrist and fucks herself onto her fingers. As she comes down, she rests her forehead on Viktoria’s shoulder, and Viktoria does the same, pressing light kisses on her collarbone, her neck. Viktoria slips her fingers out of Yuuri, making her shiver slightly. Yuuri lifts her head, and Viktoria follows, wrapping her arms around her waist. Like this, Yuuri is taller than her, and she lifts her chin with her index finger, giving her a soft, lingering peck that develops into a long, languid kiss, the heat and desperation from before gone, affection and tenderness in its place. Yuuri pulls back first, and Viktoria tries to follow her, but the warm smile on Yuuri’s face when she opens her eyes is worth it.

 

“I missed you,” she says, softly, as she loops her hands around Viktoria’s neck, fingers brushing her undercut back and forth. Viktoria leans into it and hums. “I missed you, too,” she responds. 

 

After a moment, Viktoria speaks up. “I’m going to get a washcloth so we can clean up a little.” Yuuri nods and gets up, flopping gracelessly onto the dry part of the bed. Viktoria gets up and walks to the linen closet, pulling out a washcloth from their stack of raggedy ones they keep specifically for this purpose. She dampens it with warm water and heads over to the bed.  “We can cook dinner after a nice, long nap,” Yuuri says, voice muffled by the pillow.

 

“What happened to your legendary stamina?,” Viktoria asks, teasingly, as she cleans them up. Her wife huffs in response. “You try traveling for almost 20 hours and having very vigorous sex.” Viktoria laughs. “No, thanks. I’m pretty tired,” she says as she settles next to Yuuri in their bed. Yuuri moves closer to her, settling her head on her chest, draping an arm around her waist. She nuzzles into her, and Viktoria smiles softly, breathes into her hair, which smells a little like sweat and a lot like  _ home _ , and closes her eyes, drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it. If you would like, please leave a comment and a kudos. My chaotic lesbian lizard brain will scream.
> 
> P.s: I know that I used the Russian diminutives for Viktor, instead of Viktoria. I just love them so much, and I could only find one for Viktoria (Vika), so to my Russian readers, I'm sorry, pwease forgwive me.


End file.
